vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ynnead
Summary Ynnead 'is the Eldar God of the Dead, who also represents the last hope of the dying Eldar race. Like Khaine, Cegorach, and Isha, Ynnead was not devoured during Slaanesh's initial rampage. However, in Ynnead's case, it was because the god had technically not come into being, yet. Many Eldar seers believe that Ynnead lays dormant, growing strong from the souls of the deceased which inhabit the Craftworld's Infinity Circuits. Once every living Eldar has shed their mortal coil, the spirits shall combine within the Immaterium and give birth to the God of the Dead. Due to the combined might of the souls and the psychic power they were gifted by Asuryan before his demise, Ynnead will be by far the most powerful Eldar god of all. In fact, it shall be so powerful that a new realm will form inside of Ynnead, serving as an afterlife for the Eldar which forcibly prevents them from being drawn into the Warp. With this overwhelming power, Ynnead will annihilate Slaanesh once and for all before causing all deceased Eldar to reincarnate in the material universe, freeing them from the sins of their past and allowing the tragic race to finally live in peace without fear of death; for Ynnead will always be there waiting to take them into the afterlife instead of the monster born from their excess eternally looming over them. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown '''| At least '''1-C, likely Low 1-B Name: 'Ynnead '''Origin: 'Warhammer 40,000 'Gender: '''Unknown. As it has not been fully formed yet, Ynnead has no defined gender, assuming it will even have one after its creation '''Age: '''Unknown. Has not fully manifested, yet, though is technically beyond the concept of time '''Classification: '''Eldar God of the Dead, Warp entity formed from the collective spirits of the Eldar race and the remnants of Asuryan, Last hope of the Eldar race, The one destined to cast down She Who Thirsts '''Powers and Abilities: 'Intangibility, Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of physics, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Vast control over all forms of psychic energy 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(While not yet fully awakened, it is believed that when Ynnead manifests, it will create a burst of psychic energy that will drown out the Astronomicon and cover the galaxy) | At least '''Complex Multiverse level, likely Low Hyperverse level '(By far the most powerful of the Eldar pantheon, Capable of completely and utterly destroying Slaanesh, Its stomach will contain an entire realm similar in nature to the Warp that will act as a safe afterlife for the Eldar) 'Speed: Unknown '| 'Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal Durability: Unknown '''(Not actually present) | At least '''Complex Multiverse level, likely Low Hyperverse level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''Unknown | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown '''Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient, as it will have the combined intelligence of all the Eldar race alongside its own cosmic awareness '''Weaknesses: '''Presumably harder for it to manifest its full power outside of the Warp, Is only guaranteed to awaken after the death of all Eldar | None notable '''Key: Influence outside the Warp / Nascent | In the Warp / Fully Manifested Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Gods Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Elves Category:Eldar